In a conventional friction clutch for a manual transmission in an automotive vehicle, the engine has power and inertia impulses which drive the engaged clutch with an irregular series of thrusts when the transmission is in neutral and the engine is at idle rpm. These impulses will be transmitted to the transmission gears which become excited, resulting in oscillation through their backlash space to produce objectionable rattle. In my copending application Ser. No. 212,925, I disclose a driven plate assembly utilizing a helical connection between an inner hub and an outer hub to allow relative axial movement between the hubs to dissipate the engine impulses. The present invention relates to another approach to this problem to simplify parts construction.